Percabeth anniversary
by lover of percabeth
Summary: Percy wants to do something special for his 1 year anniversary with Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

_**3**__**RD person's p.o.v.**_

"Then you add the eggs and whisk them in" Nico instructed Percy.

They had snuck into the camp's kitchen to teach Percy how to cook for his 1 year anniversary with Annabeth. His plan was to cook her favorite meal and have a picnic together on the beach. The problem was that he wasn't the greatest cook. In fact he seem to be having serious problems with it.

Percy threw the whole egg in and started to whisk it in. Nico looked over and started laughing.

"You have to crack the egg first Perce" He said in between his laughter.

"Oh" Percy sighed "I'll never get this before Monday"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine" Nico yawned "Lets try again tomorrow night. It's like 3am"

Percy looked at his wristwatch that Tyson had once again mended for him, and sighed again. "I guess so."

He and Nico piled up the bowls and spoons and throw them in the lava.

"'Night Nico"

"'Night Perce, see you tomorrow." Nico said. Then he shadow travelled to his cabin and left Percy standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT DAY**

_**3**__**rd**__** persons p.o.v**_

Percy slumped over his breakfast alone at the Poseidon table. 5 minutes after he finally managed to go to sleep the night before his alarm clock went off. On his way to breakfast he ran into Annabeth and the Athena cabin. "Hey seaweed brain." She said cheerfully.

"Hey wise girl" Percy grinned tiredly back at her.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just didn't get much sleep last night." He replied.

"Oh" Annabeth said. The walked the rest of the way in silence. Just as they where about to part to go to their cabin tables Annabeth said "Hey do you want to meet me at the arena and practice?"

"Oh, Um, sorry I cant I have to meet Katie at the strawberry fields." Percy said.

"Oh, O.K. see you latter then" Annabeth waved and went and sat down at her table.

Percy sighed and sat down at his own table. "This is going to be harder than I expected" He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: I'm Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I hope that posting 2 chapters at a time makes up for it :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series.**_

After Percy had finished eating he went down to the strawberry fields to meet Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin. She was going to help him get some flowers for his anniversary with Annabeth. "Hey Katie" Percy greeted when he saw her.

"Hi Percy" Katie responded, "You ready to go?"

"Yep" Percy replied. Katie started walking towards the forest and Percy followed.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Hmmm…. What could Percy be doing with Katie Gardner at the strawberry fields?" I mused as I was walking towards the big house. Then I saw the walking towards the forest and I, putting my invisibility cap on, followed them. Percy and Katie stopped in the middle of a small meadow with the river running around the edges. I stopped still hidden in the forest so I didn't cast a shadow. I nervously shuffled my feet. 'SNAP' I had accidently stepped on a twig and snapped it in half. The sound echoed around the meadow. Percy and Katie turned around and pulled their weapons out coming towards me.

**3****rd**** Persons P.O.V:**

There was a snap in the tree behind them and both Katie and Percy turned around. Drawing their weapons out they slowly walked towards the sound. They were both puzzled when they found nothing. "Must have just been an animal," Katie said reasonably calm.

Slowly they went back to the middle of the meadow. "What kind of flowers do you want?" She asked Percy.

"Uh… green and gray roses please" Percy replied "Why do we have to do this out here though?"

Katie shrugged "Because this is a complicated flower to make especially in unnatural colours and being out here in the middle of nature it makes it easier." She explained. Then she waved her hand in multiple directions and muttered something that sounded like a prayer. A dozen green and gray roses appeared at her feet. She bent down and gently picked them. Them she pulled at some gardening shears and cut the bottoms. Then she gave the flowers to Percy. "There you go" she smiled at him "Have fun on your date." Then she turned and disappeared into the forest. Percy stared at the roses hopping that Annabeth would like them. Then he slowly walked into the forest and back to Camp before he missed lunch.

**Annabeth's P.O.V:**

'Why did Katie give Percy flowers? Why where they out in the middle of the woods? Is he interested in her?' I wondered as I followed Percy out of the forest. When Percy out from the edge of the forest I quickly ran into my cabin before he could see me and sat down on my bed. The cabin was empty except for my half brother Malcolm. "Hey Malcolm what would you think if your girlfriend was in the middle of the forest with another guy and he gave her flowers?"

He raised his eyebrows skeptically "Well that depends on what cabin the 'guy' is from"

"He's from the Demeter cabin" I verified.

Ah, well I would have thought that she was getting them for a special occasion and that they had to do it in the forest because she didn't want me to see them" Malcolm explained calming my thoughts a little.

'Well our anniversary IS next week" I Thought.

"Come on its time for lunch" Malcolm said as the conch horn sounded.

"What oh ok lets go then" I replied still worried about percy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

3rd persons P.O.V:

After lunch Percy was in his cabin trying to solidify some water into an ice vase to put the flowers in for Annabeth. He had finally finished the vase well into the afternoon. The vas was beautiful. It was clear and had wave designs going around the bottom with Annabeth's favorite architectural places in the background. Percy was looking proudly at his vase when someone knocked on his cabin door causing him to nearly drop it. Percy swore and called out "Just a sec." He quickly hid the vase in his cupboard and answered the door. It was Annabeth in her togs "Hey Wise girl" Percy said.

"Hey seaweed brain" Annabeth greeted back" Fancy a swim with me?"

"Sure. I'd love to, I just have to get changed"

"Okay, I'll meet you down at the lake." She said then walked down to the lake.

Percy closed the door and quickly put on some board shorts and ran down to the lake. He found Annabeth propped up on her elbows lying on a towel. She had her eyes closed so Percy leaned over her causing a shadow over her face. Annabeth opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Percy and automatic smiled slid onto his face. "Hey" she said.

"Hey wise girl, coming into the water?" Percy asked.

"Sure, help me up" Percy extended a hand and helped her onto her feet. Then she grabbed his hand and started to walk into the water. They walking in until only their waists and Percy pulled Annabeth into a tight hug. She hugged him back. They pulled back and Percy splashed Annabeth. Percy started laughing until a small wave hit him in the face. They had a full on splashing war until they both ended up gasping for breath. Annabeth was soaked while Percy stood there completely dry. Then Percy reached out his hand and grabbing Annabeth's arm he created an air bubble around them and dried her off. Percy submerged the bubble and they sat at the bottom of the lake for ages just laughing, talking and kissing. It was a perfect moment. "ANNABETH, PERCY WHERE ARE YOU?" Someone called out above the water. Percy sighed, "I guess we got to go up," He said. Now it was Annabeth's turn to sigh as neither of them wanted to go up, but there might have been an emergency. So Percy brought the air bubble up and it popped when it touched the air. Percy saw that it was Malcolm Annabeth's half brother that had called out. "Oh there you guys are. Chiron sent me to look for you both since you missed dinner."

"Really we missed dinner?" Percy asked.

"Yep, Chiron says to go to the campfire" He looked them both over and said "You might want to get changed first though" He suggested and walked off. Annabeth gave Percy a light kiss on the lips. "Meet you at the campfire" She said then walked to her cabin to get dressed. Percy sighed and went to his cabin to also get changed and head down to the campfire.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: Sorry for not updating for a while and for the short chapter. If you have anything you want to put in this story write it in a review and ill try and put it in. :)**_

Chapter 5

NEXT DAY

Percy was sitting on his bed making a list of things that he still hadn't got for their anniversary, which was in 5 days. He was running out of time.

'Things to get Annabeth'

.Flowers

.Vase

.Food

.Picnic Blanket

.Chocolate

.Drinks

.Present

.Something Architectural

.Note

'Well that should be all' Percy thought. He had 6 things on left his list and he had 5 days.

AFTER BREAKFAST:

Percy headed straight to the old Weathered Hermes cabin and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Travis answered the door. "What can we do for you today?" He asked. Beckoning Percy forward into the cabin Travis stepped back. Percy sighed looking around to make sure he didn't stand on any pranks or traps that they had set up on the floor. "I wanted to know if you could get me some Prank free soda's Before Monday?" Percy asked.

Travis sighed "That's a rush order, It'll cost more you know that" Travis said.

"How much?" Percy asked. He had some money left from working during the school year.

"$20. Why do you want it prank free though?" Travis said looking confused.

"Its for my anniversary with Annabeth. So you should know that both All of the Aphrodite cabin will be out to get you if you try anything." Percy explained handing over the money.

"Yeah I know. We tried something like that last year. We'll have your soda's in your cabin on Monday morning"

"Thanks" Percy said walking out of the cabin. "See you later."


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note: I have tried to take most of your advice and this chapter is hopefully going to be longer. (: Sorry if its not. Tell me what you think flames are accepted._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pjo series or any of the characters involved n this story._

Chapter 6:

Poseidon cabin:

When Percy got back to his cabin he went to his bedside table and pulled out his list. Percy ticked off drinks flowers and vase. Percy sighed he still had 5 things left to get on his list. "If only Annabeth knew I was making a list." Percy thought smiling to himself. Felling pretty good about this he decided to tick another thing of the list and go to the Aphrodite cabin. He was sure that they would have something that was on this list or they would help him find anything and make sure he wasn't missing anything crucial. So Percy walked out of his cabin and across the U shape towards the Aphrodite cabin. He held his breath outside the door preparing himself for the onslaught of designer perfume and 'Percabeth' mega fans that he knew where behind the pink door. Percy knocked on the door and stepped back. Silena the head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin opened the door wafting perfume right into his face. Percy stepped aside coughing slightly. "Hey Percy, How is the Percabeth anniversary planning going?" Silena asked.

"It's going fine actually that's why I'm here. I need some help getting chocolates for Monday." Percy explained.

"Oh My Gods, We're helping with the Percabeth anniversary!" Came from inside the cabin.

"Hmmm…. Well I do have some from my dads store" Silena suggested.

"Are they really good?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, there way better than last time. Do you want to try one?" Silena asked.

"Sure." Silena disappeared into the cabin to get a chocolate for Percy to try. Hushed whispers came out of the cabin. Moment's later Silena came back out of the cabin and gave Percy a chocolate to try. Percy bit into the chocolate. Strawberry liquid flowed out of the middle and the chocolate was amazing. "Wow." Percy mumbled.

"SO do you want a box to give to Annabeth?" Silena asked when Percy had swallowed.

"Sure. There really good." Percy said. Silena went back into her cabin to get a box of them for Percy to give Annabeth. She brought out a box of mixed flavours and gave them to Percy.

"Here you go." She said.

"You didn't put any love magic in this did you?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"No. Why would we do that?" Silena frowned.

Percy sighed. "Well you did do something like that at Katie and Travis's anniversary."

Silena giggled. "Yeah but we had to get back at Travis for mixing our shampoo with jelly." She grimaced at the memory. "It was totally torcher and we had to deal with it for 3 whole days before we could get anything else."

Percy laughed. "Thanks again for the chocolates. See you later."

"Bye Percy" Silena said.

Silena's P.O.V

'Silly, Percy. As if Percabeth needs any more meddling than mum already does' I thought.

"Um Silena?" Lacey asked.

"Yes Lacey?"

"I sort of overheard Drew saying that she had uh actually put some love potion in the chocolates." Lacey said looking nervous.

"Oh My Gods? How dare she." I yelled annoyed. "When?"

"Just before when you gave Percy the sample." Lacey said.

"We have to get those chocolates back and give him new ones. This could totally ruin the Percabeth Anniversary. "I told everyone the plan and the entire cabin started to discreetly leave the cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: I'm sorry for not updating for a while. Please enjoy and reveiw.**_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters in this story apart from Isaac.<strong>_  
>Next day: 4 days to go.<br>3rd persons P.O.V (focused on Percy.)  
>'Chocolates check, Flowers check, Vase check, drinks check. What's left?" Percy thought.<br>"Oh the food,a Picnic Blanket, a Present, Something Architectural and the Note."  
>Percy thought for a moment then decided to write the note. He had gotten better at writting in Ancient Greek. Percy walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. He was careful not to use riptide after what happened last time. After reminiscing for a while Percy went back over to his bed and sat on it. Percy pulled the cap off the pen and started to write:<br>'Meet me at the lake at 10 tonight.' Was all he wrote. Percy then put the note back in the wardrobe with the other things and left his cabin.

3rd persons P.O.V(Focused on Silena.)  
>We where all in place. We watched Percy walk out of his cabin, We ready to go. I pulled out a walkie-talkie Beckondorf had made for me. It had a special feature that made it so that when i used it it wouldn't attract monsters.<br>"Ready Lacey?" I said into the walkie-tealkie.  
>"Ready." Lacey said back.<br>"Go!"  
>I saw the windows in the back of the cabin open and Lacey climbed into the cabin. The door opened seconds later and me and my half brother Isaac walked into the cabin. WE split up and satrted to search the room for the chocolates. I was looking under the bunk beds when Isaac called out.<br>"Found them!" he yelled. I got out from under the bed, straightened my dress and went over to him. Lacey followed. The chocolates were in his wardrobe in a box marked 'Special stuff'.  
>"REal creative Percy." Isaac muttered. I grabbed the love potioned box of chocolates and put in the others.<br>"Do you think he made that for her?" Lacy asked pointing at a Vase in the box. The vase had waves around the bas and some builings. It was beautiful. "He must have. AWWW!" I squealed. They where sooo cute together. We looked at the other stuff that Percy had got for the Percabeth anniversary. As we where about to close the lid a piece of paper caught my eye. I puled it out and read it aloud.  
>"Meet me at the lake at 10 tonight. AWWW! Their going to sneak out!" I shouted. Suddenly we heard footsteps on the balcony.<br>"Quickly out the window." Lacy whispered. I quickly put the note back in the box and we climbed out the nearest window and ran back to our cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Sorry that it's not very long and a few characters are a little OCC, ut I thought you would like to read it sooner rather than later.**_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: i do not own PJO<br>**__**3RD Persons P.O.V:**_  
>Percy sighed and opened the door to his cabin. The window next to his wardrobe was open. Percy shrugged it off he was just paraniod. Percy went over and got out his list. He looked it over and decided to get her something architectual next and since he on pretty good terms with the Hephaestus cabin he decided to go down and aske them if they would help him make her a model of the Parthenon or something. Percy put his list in his pocket and ran out his cabin door straight into Silena. They both fell to the ground.<br>"Hey Percy." She said brightly.  
>"Hey Silena. What are you doing?" He asked as he offered his hand to help her up. She took it and got up. She brushed herself off and looked up at him.<br>"I was watching Percabeth actually." She said matter of factly. "Do you need any help?"  
>"Yeah sure. Do you have a picnic blanket that I could borrow that isn't enchanted?" He asked.<br>"Sure. I'll have Lacy drop it off tommorrow." Silena said. "Well, I got to go. Bye Percy." She turnded on her heel and walked off. 'Wow that was weird.' Percy thought to himself. He shook his head and continued onto the Hephaestus cabin. Percy was half way there when grover ran up to him out of breath.  
>"Whats up G-man?" Percy asked the satyr.<br>"I heard about you and Annabeths Anniversary date and I came to see if I can help. I mean she hasn't ever had a boyfriend before you. So she hasn't had an anniversary before and." Grover said getting interrrupted by Percy.  
>"Grover! Yes help would be nice please. Do you think that you could get me some fresh strawberries from the forest? You know that place the best." Percy explained.<br>"Sure." Grover said running off. Percy smiled. All he had to do now was convince Nico to make them some other food and he'd be set. Percy looked up and relized that he was already at the Hephaestus cabin door. So he knocked. There was a sound of Banging and meta being fused constantly coming from the cabin and the occasional scuffling of feet. The door swung open.  
>"Hey Percy." Bekondorf greeted him. Percy grinned at him.<br>"Hey, You know how Annabeth and my Anniversary in in 4 days right?" I asked him. Bekondorf chuckled.  
>"How could I not? Silena hasn't stopped talking about it for weeks?"<br>"Well, will you help me make something for her?" Percy asked.  
>"Sure. What is it you need help making?" Bekondorf asked.<br>"You know how she likes architecture right?" Bekondorf nodded so Percy continued on. 'So I thought that I would make her a model of the Parthenon." I explained. Bekondorf looked at him.  
>"You do know that this won't be easy right?" Percy nodded. "And you only left us 4 days?" Percy nodded again. Bekondorf sighed. "We'll try and get it done."<br>"Thanks man." Percy said.  
>"That's ok." Percy started to walk away when Bekondorf called out to him. "Oh, Percy you wouldn't mind mentioning this to Silena when you talk to her next would you?" Percy grinned.<br>"Of course not." He called back.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Hey faithful readers. I dont know exactly what Annabeth should get for Percy. If you have any ideas please P.m me or put it in a reveiw. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to Priscilla as this was her suggestion . I'm sorry if it sucks. Read on.  
><strong>__**Disclaimer: I Don't own PJO.**_

_**3**** Days left**_  
><em><strong>Annabeths P.O.V:<strong>_  
>There where 3 days left until Percy and my anniversary and I still haven't got him anything. I know, I know. I left it late, but I didn't know what to get him. I'm really worried about our actual anniversary day because I don't know if Percy has planned anything or if I ,<br>back to Percy's present. I still had no idea what to get him. So I decided it was time for desperate measures. That was why I was knocking at the Aphrodite cabin door at 5 in the morning.  
>The door opened and wafted out the scents of a million designer perfumes.<br>"Hey Annabeth!" Silena exclaimed tiredly. She stepped forward and hugged me.  
>"Hey Silena. I... uh need advice." I said nervously. It wasn't everyday a daughter of the Goddess of wisdom asks a daughter of the Goddess of love for advice. In fact I'm pretty sure it hasn't ever happened before. Silena's eyebrows disapeared into her hair.<br>"What with?" Silena asked shocked.  
>"I... Well I don't know wat to get Percy for our anniversary." I said in a rush. Silena grinned.<br>"Come in. I can definately help."She said opening the door wider and stepping back inside. I took a deep breath and walked in after her.

_**3RD Person's P.O.V:**_  
>Percy was walking around camp at around 5am. He couldn't sleep, So he decided to take a walk.<br>Perccy was just leaving his cabin when he spotted a figure at the Aphrodite cabin. He walked closer to get a better look. The door of the cabin opened and Silena stepped out. Percy quickly hid behind a bush nearest to the AAphrodite cabin and peeked out from behind it. The figure was Annabeth! Percy gasped.  
>"What's she doing there?" Percy thought to himself. After a few minutes Silena and Annabeth walked into the cabin and the door shut behind them.<br>"You know you really shouldn't be spying on your girlfriend like that." A voice said from behind him. Percy jumped and turned around. It was Malcom.  
>"Oh, Hey Malcom. What are you doing out here?" Percy asked.<br>"I heard Annabeth get up and thought I'd get up and practise." Malcom said pionting at his sword.  
>"Oh, cool. Do you mind if I jion you?" Percy asked. He needed to practise as well. He had been neglecting lately it since he had been planning for the anniversary.<br>"Sure. Come on." Malcom said walking towards the arena. Percy quickly got up and followed him.  
>"You won't tell Annabeth about this will you? She'll probably kill me." Percy asked him worried.<br>"Nah." Malcom said smilling.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update and such a short chapter :) Alot of Thanks to .Tsang as she got the creative ideas flowing. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I just had to put him in there.**_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. <strong>_

_**3rd person's P.O.V:**_  
>Annabeth was runing out of time. She had 2 days left and had no one left in camp that could help her create her present for Percy. She sighed frustrated and got out of bed to go to breakfast.<br>As she was finishing getting ready she heard a knock at the cabin door. Annabeth looked around the cabin and saw that everyone else was asleep, so she went and opened the door. Annabeth gasped and quickly bowed. The visitor chuckled.  
>"Rise Annabeth you don't have to bow to me." The vistor said. Annabeth looked up into his sea green eyes and nodded quickly.<br>"Thank you. Umm, not to be rude, but why are you here?" Annabeth asked him.  
>"I have come to help you craft my son an anniversary present." Posiedon explained chuckling again.<br>Annabeth frowned mystified.  
>"But don't you hate Athena?" Annabeth asked. Posiedon sighed.<br>"Well, yes." He admitted."But I don't want Percy to suffer because our rivialry."  
>"Oh, well thank you." Annabeth said.<br>"Come with me to the beach and we will start." Posiedon said turning and walking towards the beach. Annabeth quickly shut the Athena cabin door and followed the God down to the beach.  
>When Annabeth got there she saw Posiedon in the water already and a giant sphere of water floating above him. Annabeth walked up to him and stood beside him looking up at the sphere.<br>Inside the water images swirled around making the buble multi coloured and disorienting to look at.  
>"What is that?" Annabeth asked the God.<br>"This, Annabeth, is a sphere of water filled with all of your and Percy's underwater adventures."  
>Posiedon said with a mishcevious twinkle in his eyes. "Wow." Annabeth said. "How does it work?"<br>"You have to look straight at the centre of the bubble and think of a memory or feeling that you shared underwater. You can even expeeriance the memmory from the other persons piont of veiw"  
>Posiedon explained. Annabeth looked stunned at the bubble.<br>"Won't it burst as soon as you leave though?" Annabeth asked.  
>"No. The oustside layer is glass." He explained. Annabeth looked up at him stunned. Posiedon looked down at her and smiled slightly.<br>"It is yours now." Posiedon said. Straight away the magical sphere floated down into her hands and the Gods from shimmered. Annabeth looked away as the God revealed his true form before disapearing. Annabeth looked at the ball she held in her hands and a blush covered her cheeks as she saw her and Percy's first kiss from his perspective. It was the perfect present for her seaweed brain.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: I had a sudden inspiration and an urge to write another chapter. Enjoy! :)**_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.<strong>_  
><em><strong>3RD persons P.O.V:<strong>_  
>It was the day. If you where a new camper you may ask 'What day?' In that case many campers around you may gasp. Not to worry young camper. All will be explained. It was the day of the much anticipated Percabeth anniversary! 'Wild cheering and applause from the crowd.' Now onto the story.<br>3Rd Persons P.O.V:  
>Percy paced anxiously around his cabin. It was finally the day of his an Annabeths anniversary.<br>The stolls and Bekondorf had already been around to drop off the soda's and the parthenon model and Percy had already put them carefully into a backpack. He was now out of things to do so he decided to go and hang out with Annabeth and act like he had nothing planned for them. So he got changed into his camp clothes and left his cabin headed towards the Athena cabin.

_**Another 3RD person's P.O.V**_  
>Annabeth paced worried around the Athena cabin while her half siblings got dressed. She had woken up at 5am and had already gotten ready for breakfast. Now she had nothing to do to get her mind off worrying about her first ever anniversary.<br>'What if he has nothing planned? Should I have planned something? What if he doesn't like his present?' These worries constantly chased each other through her mind. Suddenly there was a knock on the cabin door and Malcom got up and answered it. Annabeth heard him laugh and talk to whoever was there.  
>"Annabeth!" Malcom called. "It's Percy. He wants you." Malcom walked back into the cabin past her smirking as she hurried towards the door.<br>"Hey Seaweed brain." She said once she got there.  
>"Hey Wise girl. Fancy a walk down to the lake with me?" Percy asked smilling lopsidedly at her.<br>Annabeth grinned back.  
>"Sure." She said."I'll meet you down there in a few minutes." Percy nodded and headed towards the lake. Annabeth hurried back inside her cabin and put togs on underneath her clothes. With Percy they would most likely be swimming and she still got wet.<br>"Malcom can you take the cabin down to breakfast today please." Annabeth asked Malcom as she walked out the door. She heard him call a faint "sure" as she left. Once outside the cabin Annabeth broke into a sprint down to the lake. She reached it in a matter of minutes and slowed to a walk.  
>She saw Percy standing waist deep in the water and Annabeth ditched her clothes on the grass near the lake and quietly snuck up behind him. Once behind him she tackled him. They both fell into the water and continued wrestling until she had to come up for air. As they resurfaced they both grinned at each other and Percy pulled her into a hug.<br>"Happy anniversary Wise girl." Percy whispered into her ear.  
>"Happy anniversary Seaweed brain." Annabeth whispered back. They spent the rest of the day together laughing and talking. Annabeth thought it couldn't get any better than this. For the first time ever she was wrong, and gladly so.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: So I decided to put you all out of your misery :) and finish this story! Enjoy and Please Reveiw!**_  
><em><strong>:) BTW: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>3RD person's P.O.V:**_  
>Annabeth was walking back to her cabin with the rest of her half siblings, when she noticed Percy sitting at the lake. She shrugged and continued walking to her cabin. Once she got there she flipped on the lights and went over to her bed. She pulled back the covers and saw a piece of paper folded in half. Annabeth grabbed the note and smiled it felt like it was made out of a wave. She sat down on her bed and unfolded the note. 'Meet me at the lake at 10 tonight.' was all it said. Annabeth grinned and looked at her alarm clock on her bedside table. It was only 9:30.<br>She had half an hour to get ready. She grabbed Percy's present and started to get changed. Then she slipped out of the Athena cabin trying not to get noticed by her siblings.

_**3R****_D_ Persons P.O.V (Percy's 3RD Person.)**_  
>Percy sat down on the shore near the lake and watched the small waves washing up near him. He looked at his watch, the one Tyson had mended for him, and saw that it was nearing 10.<br>"Five minutes!" Percy thought excited. He looked around him and got jittery. So he decided to play with the water using his powers. First he made a dolphin that dived in and out of the water.  
>Percy laughed and the dolphin disolved. Percy tensed and turned around immediatly relexing when he saw Annabeth behind him.<br>"Happy anniversary Wise girl." Percy said as Annabeth sat down on the picnic rug Percy had laid out for them earlier.  
>"Hey, Seaweed brain happy anniversary." Annabeth whispered as they both leaned in. Annabeth sighed as Percy's lips touched hers. After a minute or two they both pulled away breathing heavily.<br>"I have something for you." Percy whispered as he touched his forehead against hers.  
>"Oh? And what would that be?" Annabeth asked smirking. Percy reached behind him and pulled a model of the parthenon. Annabeth gasped when she saw it.<br>"Wow. Where did you get this?" Annabeth asked as Percy handed it to her and reached for another thing out of his bag. Percy chuckled slightly.  
>"I convinced Bekondorf to make it for me to give you." He confessed turning back to her. "Do you want to go for a swim with me?" He asked.<br>"I'd love to." Annabeth said as she put the present on the rug. Percy got up and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. Percy held her hand and they walked down into the middle of the lake. Once Percy and Annabeth got there he put a bubble of air around them so she could breathe and sunk them. As they drifted down Annabeth smiled at Percy and grabbed Percy's present from behind her back.  
>"What's this?" Percy asked as she gave it to him.<br>"It's a sfaíra to̱n anamní̱seo̱n , or sphere of memories, about our adventures together." Annabeth smiled softly. Percy looked at the sphere in wonder. Then he looked up at Annabeth, leaned over and kissed her gently.  
>"How did you get this?" Percy asked. Annabeth blushed and looked down.<br>"Well, your dad helped me make it for you." She explained. Percy kissed her cheek.  
>"Thanks, Wise girl." Percy whispered in her ear before leaning back. "I have something else for you too."<br>"Oh?" Annabeth asked curious. Percy nodded and brought forward a vase with green and grey roses in it. Annabeth gasped.  
>"Where did you get these?" She asked taing the roses.<br>"Katies helped me get the flowers for you." Percy explained." They reminded me of your beautiful eyes." Annabeth looked up at his and smiled. Percy grinned back. Annabeth leaned over and kissed him. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other company.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Thank you all for reviewing! :) This will probably be the last chapter unless I decide to do an epilouge, but you can check out my other stories for more PERCABETH! Read on and Enjoy.**_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.<strong>_

_**3RD person's P.O.V:**_  
>It was almost midnight when Annabeth and Percy finally emerged form the lake. Their hair a mess and their lips swollen the pair walked up to the picnic blanket. They both sat and Annabeth carefully laid down all her presents and Percy his. Percy laid back on the rug and Annabeth laid her head down on his chest. It was quiet for a moment before Annabeths stomach rumbled a bit. Percy chuckled and reached for his back pack. He pulled out a huge chocolate cake and a punnet of strawberries for chuckled.<p>

"You thought of everything didn't you seaweed brain?" She asked sitting up and grabbing a big strawberry from the pile.

"Yep." He agreed nodding. Annabeth smiled and Percy couldn't help but grin back at her. The two ate in silence for a bit thinking.

"Did you make this?" Annabeth asked gesturing to the chocolate cake.

"Yeah. Nico helped a little though." Annabeth gave him a look. "Ok he helped alot. Happy?"  
>Annabeth nodded and smiled at him.<p>

"Very." She said.

"Why don't we try this out?" Percy asked Annabeth holding up the sphere of memory.

"O.K." Annabeth agreed. Percy held the sphere at arms legnth and gazed into the middle of it. He blushed slightly at the image.

"What do you see?" Annabeth asked curiously. Percy glanced at her.

"I see the two of us in an air bubble in the sea of monsters." Percy explained. Annabeth blushed slightly.

"I never did ask you." Annabeth started. "I'm not sure why, but... where you able to see what the sirens showed me?" Percy nodded.

"Yeah." Annabeth's blush deepened. "Don't worry I understand. We all wanted our parents back together." Percy said avoiding the part about Luke.

"Want some cake?" Percy asked neatly changing the subject. Annabeth looked at him gratefully.

"Sure." She said. Percy cut them some cake and gave her a piece. Tey munched on cake silently for a while.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah?" Percy prompted.

"I was just wondering if..." She bit her lip. "If you wanted to come to California after camp. I'm going back to visit my dad and I don't want to go alone."

"Are you flying there?" Percy asked trying to lighten the mood. Annabeth grinned.

"No, I'll be driving." She explained.

"Well, I don't want you to have to drive all the way to Califonia alone. I'd love to go with you."  
>Annabeth hugged him.<p>

"Thanks, seaweed brain. This means alot to me." Percy smiled at her.

"It's o.k wisegirl. A little road trip. Besides I think I can at least get one of your parents to like me."  
>Percy said. Annabeth grinned. They finished eating the cake and strawberries talking about their adventures together. It was almost 5am when they decided they should get back to their cabins.<br>So they packed up their stuff and Percy walked Annabeth back to her cabin holding her hand.  
>They stopped outside her cabin.<p>

"I can't believe it's been a year Seaweed brain." Annabeth whispered.

"Me neither. It seems like just yesterday we where sitting in the dining pavillion eating blue birthday cake." Percy said shaking his head. Annabeth sighed.

"I should probably go in." She said. Percy nodded. He leaned down and their lips met. Annabeth turned and opened her cabin door.

"Wait Annabeth." Percy said riffling through his back pack.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked turning around. Percy brought out a box of chocolates and gave them to her. Annabeth chuckled.

"Roses and Choclates. You sure know how to plan an amazing date seaweed brain." Percy laughed as well.

"Good night Wise girl." He said giving her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Good night Seaweed brain." Annabeth turned around and eneter her cabin closing the door softly behing her. Percy shook his head and walked back to his cabin.

_'What did I do to deserve her?" _Percy thought to himself_._

_'What did I do to deserve him?'_ Annabeth thought to herself as she climbed into her bed under the covers.

_**AN: I probably won't be doing a story about Percabeth's road trip to California. Sorry. Thanks for being patient and reading and reviewing all the chapters. Please review. :) Is this better or just irritating? **_


End file.
